


Naprawić

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Naprawy i antyki [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samifer - Freeform, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer po prostu nie docenił Sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naprawić

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.

— Jak to zepsułeś muzyków?! — Lucyfer patrzył na niego pełen sprzecznych uczuć. — Jakim cudem?

— To naprawdę nie było specjalnie i nie muzyków, tylko muzyka — powiedział zażenowany Sam, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na niego.

— Co zrobiłeś? — ciekawość Lucyfera rosła proporcjonalnie do zakłopotania Sama.

— Założyłem się z Frankiem, że nie wypije tyle ile ja, a on, no wcale nie ma takiej mocnej głowy, i…

— Naprawdę? Przeniosłem nas do lat sześćdziesiątych, a Ty upijasz jednego z najbardziej znanych muzyków?

Szatan nie był pewny czy jest bardziej dumny, czy rozbawiony, ale wiedział za to, że nigdy nie pozwoli Samowi o tym zapomnieć.

— Mógłbyś go… no wiesz? Naprawić?

— Po co? Rano i tak mu przejdzie.

— Ale on powinien mieć teraz jeszcze jeden występ! — zajęczał Sam. — Nie chcę zepsuć historii!

— Niech ci będzie — westchnął i zakasał rękawy, tak jak człowiek, który przed zajrzeniem pod maskę nie chce pobrudzić rąk smarem. — No to dawaj tego muzyka do naprawy!

 


End file.
